


Bl♡nde L♡ve (Tamaki Suoh)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sat outside on the stone bench, a book open on your lap. Instead of heading to lunch, where most of the other Ouran students were, you had decided to head outside for some peaceful reading time. At times, you’d feel as if someone was watching you but whenever you’d look around, no one was there; you were all alone in the area. Shrugging it off, your eyes returned to the printed word of the book.
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Bl♡nde L♡ve (Tamaki Suoh)

  * **Genre** : Romance, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,886 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Tamaki ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Ouran High School Host Club ☁



* * *

**C♡nfessions**

You sat outside on the stone bench, a book open on your lap. Instead of heading to lunch, where most of the other Ouran students were, you had decided to head outside for some peaceful reading time. At times, you’d feel as if someone was watching you but whenever you’d look around, no one was there; you were all alone in the area. Shrugging it off, your eyes returned to the printed word of the book.

That is until a shadow loomed over you and blocked your light. Looking up, you blinked at the hyper-active blonde that stood in front of you.

“Good afternoon, hime!” Tamaki smiled, his hands laced behind his back, “Are you not eating lunch? I looked for you, but you weren’t there.”

You nodded, a soft smile playing on your lips, “I had a good breakfast, so I’m not really hungry. I figured I’d use this time to catch up on my reading.”

“Oh, I see.” he nodded to show his understanding, his blonde locks swaying as he moved.

“More importantly, you said you were looking for me?” you questioned, voice soft as you gazed up at the blonde.

He nodded enthusiastically, grabbing your hands in his own, “Will you take a walk with me, hime? I have something I’d like to tell you.”

“Of course,” you nodded, closing the book and setting it to the side before looking back at the awaiting male, “But only if you call me Y/N. Enough with this hime nonsense.”

The corners of his lips curled up into a smile as he nodded hyperly. It was a small gesture of affection, but it made his heart soar. “Shall we go then, Y/N-chan?” he questioned, enjoying the taste of your name on his tongue as he held his hand out for you to take.

You smiled, your delicate hand slipping into his own, “Yes, let’s.”

He pulled you off the bench with ease before letting his fingers lace with your own. It was a bold move that erupted sparks through both of your bodies and ignited your cheeks. His grip tightened as he began to walk, his mind running wild with thoughts of how to voice his mind.

He had planned to confess his feelings for you, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. He was even more worried over how you would react. Tamaki had so many different ideas floating around in his head, thanks to the evil twins, about what you might do along with rejecting him. And, being the dramatic person he was, he feared the worst.

“Tamaki?” you called softly, stopping and tugging his hand to turn him around so he was facing you. “Are you alright?”

He blinked, his mind taking longer to register the words than normal. “Y-Yes. I’m just fine, hi – I mean, Y/N-chan!”

“Are you sure? You seem so quiet,”

And anyone who knew Tamaki Suoh knew that something was wrong with him when he was quiet, considering his usual nature was loud and never seemed to stop talking.

“Well… I have something I’d like to tell you, Y/N-chan.”

The wind blew, ruffling his blonde locks and letting them fall into his deep purple eyes, shining with nervousness. You noticed just how handsome he looked. At the same time, Tamaki noticed just how beautiful you were.

Tamaki took a deep breath, his hands holding tightly onto your own and his cheeks turning a deep red, “Y/N-chan… I like you!”

Your eyes widened in surprise at the sudden confession. You knew something was on his mind, but you hadn’t expected that. “T-Tamaki…”

Fearing the worst, his eyes began to water and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Someone as emotionally fragile as Tamaki could not handle a rejection. You could see that better than anybody but you never had any intention of rejecting him to begin with.

Your lips curled into a smile as you cupped his face, bringing your lips to his in a chaste kiss, “I like you too, Tamaki.”

“Eh?” he blinked, his body completely freezing. Had he heard you right? Did you really just confess your love for him? Still frozen and lost in his thoughts, he began to fall to the ground. Just before he hit, however, he sprung back to life, tackling you to the ground.

His arms were tight around your form, his head snuggling your neck affectionately. He never knew that one confession could make him so happy, nor did you.

* * *

**R♡ses**

“Where are you taking me, Tamaki?” you questioned lightly as the hyper blonde dragged you across the school grounds. He had approached you after class and said that he had something he wanted to show you but, instead of telling you what it was, he simply grabbed your hand and began to pull you away. By the time you reached the destination, the sun had sunk low over the horizon, casting orange hues over the land.

“T-Tamaki…” you breathed, looking around in ecstasy at the sight. Tamaki had brought you to a maze with tall, thick and lush green bushes which were covered with red roses. In all the time you’ve spent at Ouran High, you had never come across this area before. Ouran was a very large place, after all. “It’s so beautiful!”

“I’m glad you like it!” he cocked his head to the side, blonde locks swaying over his eyes, “Mother told me that you loved roses, so I wanted to bring you here.”

Ah yes, the shadow king of Ouran really did know everything, didn’t he?

“I’m really happy you thought to do so, Tamaki.” you smiled, lacing your fingers with his as you began to walk into the maze. After reaching the center of the maze, where a stone table and bench lay under a veranda, Tamaki decided to make a move. Before doubt could cloud his mind, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his body. His nose nuzzled your neck, breathing your scent deeply and sending chills down your spine. A soft, passionate kiss was then placed upon your neck.

“From now on, this will be our spot!” Tamaki announced, rubbing his cheek against your own with a bright smile on his face. A rose appeared in his hand and he held it out to you, “ _A droite, mon amour_?”

You smiled brightly, taking the rose from his hand before closing your eyes and enjoying the feel of his arms around your body. You had no clue what he had just spoken in your ear since you didn’t speak French, but hearing him speak in his native tongue drove you crazy.

* * *

**Jeal♡usy**

You sat at the table across from Kyoya Ootori in music room three. You had designated the shadow king as your host for the day because you couldn’t get to Tamaki; he was completely surrounded by girls who were hanging off every word he spoke. They were even touching him. You felt like you should be angry, but you weren’t. More upset than anything, but not angry. It wasn’t Tamaki’s fault, after all, and none of the customers knew that you were dating him.

“Jealous, Y/N?” Kyoya questioned, though he already knew the answer. His eyes were covered by the reflection of his glasses as he typed away on his laptop. He could easily tell what you were feeling, without even having to look at you.

A small sigh left your lips as you stared down at the hands you had folded in your lap. You felt like it was wrong to feel like this when nothing was going on between them and Tamaki, it was just his job, per se, but you couldn’t stop the little green monster that stabbed at your stomach, nor could you deny Kyoya’s accusation, knowing that he could see right through you.

“Yeah,”

“Hmm. Tamaki really is an idiot.” he mused, his typing slowing down only slightly, “Why do you come, knowing that this is what awaits you?”

“I promised Tamaki that I would come to the host club every day,” you responded quietly, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in your clothes.

Kyoya smirked, his chin resting in the palm of his hand while his dark eyes glinted with mischief, “That boy really is foolish, but he practically worships the ground you walk on. No matter how many girls approach him, he’ll always come back to you, begging for more.”

You giggled slightly, your hand covering your mouth, “You make him sound like a dog, Kyoya.”

“Well…” he trailed off, pausing for a second before resuming his typing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Tamaki found himself glancing over at the small table you and his best friend sat at every couple of seconds. How could you have designated him over Tamaki? His mind couldn’t wrap around it. He barely focused on what the girls around him were saying, his mind focused solely on you.

He felt a sharp pain when he saw you laughing at something Kyoya had told you, a smug smile on his lips as he typed away on his laptop. Why were you laughing? Since when was Kyoya funny? And why was he making you laugh in the first place?

Tamaki, assumed the worst, as usual. He had to get over there before he lost you to the black-haired sadist. “Sorry, ladies. But I’m afraid I have to excuse myself,” he told them softly before standing up and leaving the group. He could hear the groans, pleads and sighs of the rabid females but ignored them, his mind set on only one person.

You looked up in surprise as Tamaki stood over you, a serious expression on his face. “Is something the matter, Tamaki?”

“You shouldn’t leave your customers.” Kyoya scolded, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Tamaki ignored his comment, grabbing your hand and pulling you into a tight hug, his face buried in your chest. You could feel the room tense when he did this, almost every girl in the room glaring daggers at you and wishing it was them and not you.

“What’s wrong, Tamaki?” you asked softly, hand brushing through his soft locks.

He sniffed, his teary purple eyes blinking up at you childishly as his lip jutted out in a pout, “Don’t you dare leave papa for mother!”

“Eh?” you blinked down at him, confused as to what he meant.

“In other words,” Kyoya cut in, leaning back in his chair and pushing his glasses up with his middle finger, “He doesn’t want you to break up with him to be with me.”

“Why would I do that?” you gently grabbed his face, leaning down so your lips hovered against his, “You’re my one and only love, Tamaki Suoh.”

“R-Really?” he sniffed.

You nodded and a smile came to his lips before they crashed against your own, spinning you around in his arms. You laughed softly when he pulled away, setting you back on the ground. What he did next was surprising to everybody, but you found it to be very adorable.

His arms went around your waist, pulling you flush against his side, “Y/N is my princess and my love and none of you will steal her away from me!”

* * *


End file.
